Que es la Eternidad?
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Alguien se a preguntado que es la eternidad? como se siente vivirla con la persona que amas? Bueno aquí C.C responde a nuestras preguntas! Pasen y Lean Onegai! One-shot!


_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Vengo con inspiración para nada más y nada menos que otro one-shot de Code Geass! Luego de escribir solamente para mi fic "Amor entre el cielo y el Infierno" Y el reto de mi hermano mayor "La Diosa de la Destrucción" que es un fic original mío! Les traigo otra historia echa de mis tantos arranques de estupidez! :3**_

**Eternidad...**

_C.C Pov_

Cuando eres un ser inmortal estas solo, vacío, desanparado pero sobre todo solo. Usualmente no hay nada ni nadie que comparta tu condición, es por eso que pase largos años, decadas, hasta siglos, quien sabe... sola. Pero ahora tendré a alguien para que sea mi compañia, alguien que me soporte, alguien que sea el que me de ese cariño que por tanto necesite. Ese alguien es el que piensan, Lelouch.

Luego de el Zero Requiem, de que el "muriera", de que el emperador demonio desapareciera, tanto solo quedo el... el Lelouch que se ocultaba del mundo, y que solo mostraba a su hermana, a Suzaku, a mi...

Aquí me encontraba, en nuestra casa, aunque más que casa era un hogar. El hogar que por tanto tiempo busque, y al fin encontre. Un lugar que usamos simplemente para vivir, ahora se convierte en un hogar junto a la persona amada.

Una hironia de la vida, que a quien más amas, sea la persona a la que un día ni interes le ponias. "Siempre amas a quien menos te lo esperas"eso me decia la gente que paso a mi lado, nunca les creí pero ahora junto a Lelouch veo que es cierto.

"Esperanza... ya no me queda ni eso" quizé decir una vez, más de que servía? no había nadie para escuchar, nadie para sentir el dolor y la soledad detrás de la mascara del bienestar. Hací me lleve años y años de vida sin sentir nada, hasta que llegó el momento de su nacimiento, desde ahí lo "vigile" si se puede decir así, hasta ese día donde hicimos el contrato. Poder por deseo, Vida por Muerte, Generosidad por Egoismo. El día en que descubriste mi deseo Lelouch... no me dejaste morir.

Dijiste "Si vas a morir que sea con una sonrisa" es cierto morir con una sonrisa, es mejor que morir, sin ni siquiera desearlo realmente. Pero mejor que morir con una sonrisa, es vivir eternamente junto a ti.

"Es cierto es mejor una eterna vida contigo, que un duro infierno sin ti" Murmure al aire, sin esperar ninguna respuesta concreta.

"A quien le hablas C.C?" Despúes de tantos años, me sigues llamando así por costumbre, a pesar de saber mi nombre.

"A nadie solo pensaba" Sonreí, y mire el rostro de esos pequeños niños.

"En que piensas mami?" Pregunto curiosa como siempre nuestra pequeña Hikari, de tan solo 4 años. Una pequeña pelinegra de ojos ambar.

"En la eternidad, en una eternidad a su lado" Lelouch sonrio y yo correspondi el gesto, esbozando como siempre desde que la farza termino una sincera y cariñosa sonrisa.

"Eternidad, eso es mucho tiempo no?" Pregunto hironicamente el mayor de nuestros hijos, Takuto. Un peliverde oji morado, de 16 años de edad.

"Takuto.." Uso Lelouch, ese extraño tono de autoridad que hace tanto no usaba.

" Jejeje, mami, la eternidad, es demasiado aburrida?" Dijo, mi pequeña Shion. De tan solo 12 años, con su sonrisa arrogante tan propia de su padre. Realmente estos eran identicos.

"Cuando tienes a alguien con quien pasarla no" Dije tomando a nuestro pequeño, Yuuto. Un bebé de 2 años, que según todos era mi viva imagen.

"Eternidad... Quien pensaría que terminariamos así" Dijo Lelouch mientras saliamos afuera.

"Juntos, casados y con hijos?" Me burle "Yo tampoco lo pensaba, pero al menos ahora tengo compañia" Este me tan solo río y nos sentamos en la sombra de un arból.

"Creo que debo agradecerle a esa moja" Mis hijos me miraron curiosos.

"Les contaremos luego, después de todo la eternidad es mucho tiempo" Dijimos ambos recostandonos en el cesped mientras veiamos a nuestros pequeños jugar.

"Con el paso del tiempo... seremos muchos más" Dijo Lelouch sonriendo.

"La eternidad no es tan mala como parece no?" Sonreí.

"Claro que no" Lo mire "Si es a tu lado Elizabeth" Le bese la mejilla. Como adoraba cuando me llamaba así.

"Eternidad..." Me miro esperando una respuesta más completa "Al final la frase tenía razón"

"Cual frase?" Pregunto curioso tal cual un niño pequeño.

"El verdadero amor no tiene final feliz" Lo abrace "Porque simplemente no tiene final"

"Es eterno" Ambos reimos y nos levantamos para jugar con los chicos.

Así es este amor, esta familia, que por tanto tiempo anele, es al fin vista aquí. Gracias a la Eternidad...

_**Bueno no se de donde salio esto .-. pero a mi me gusto, me parecio tierno.**_

_**Solo quiero aclarar, que Elizabeth no es el verdadero nombre de C.C, es una hipotesis nada más =D**_

_**Que dicen ustedes? Reviews? sugerencias? tomatazos? criticas? halagos?**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión!**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_


End file.
